


The Eryen Empire

by Gingercat65



Series: The Eryen Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingercat65/pseuds/Gingercat65
Summary: Chapter 1: The SummaryThe Year is 105 ABY, 70 years after the Battle of Exegol, and once again the Galaxy is in another Galactic War, this time the galaxy is ruled by the Eryen Empire who rule the Galaxy with an Iron Fist! The Empire is ruled by Vinor Eryen, a sith lord who expects results on the double. Once like during the reign of Palpatine's Empire, the Eryen Empire resides on Coruscant, the Jedi Temple was destroyed and rebuilt as the Sith temple, the home of the emperor himself! As once there was a rebellion and resistance, there will always be a new resistance! The Jedi reside hidden on the Planet of Ahch To along with General Luke Coll's Resistance. The Resistance to restore the Galaxy.
Series: The Eryen Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738651





	The Eryen Empire

Chapter 1: THE ERYEN EMPIRE

The Year is 105 ABY, 70 years after the Battle of Exegol,

and once again the Galaxy is in another Galactic War, this time the galaxy is ruled by the Eryen Empire who rule the Galaxy with an Iron Fist! The Empire is ruled by Vinor Eryen, a sith lord who expects results on the double. Once like during the reign of Palpatine's Empire, the Eryen Empire resides on Coruscant, the Jedi Temple was destroyed and rebuilt as the Sith temple, the home of the emperor himself! As once there was a rebellion and resistance, there will always be a new resistance! The Jedi reside hidden on the Planet of Ahch To along with General Luke Coll's Resistance. The Resistance to restore the Galaxy.  
The Grand Master of the new Jedi Order is Jedi Master Cerra Halcyon, a Mirialan, she's noted as wise, kind and resourceful woman.  
General Luke Coll, a force sensitive General from Naboo, he created the Resistance to restore the galaxy, Luke was married to a Jedi knight named Marthaa Dume. They had one son Patrick Coll, but like when Anakin Skywalker and Ben Solo fell to the dark side, Patrick fell to the dark side, and became the apprentice to Emperor Vinor, earning the name of Darth Syldo. Tragically Marthaa was killed by her own son, completing his turn to the dark side: Luke never gave up hope that his son wasn't gone but he cut himself from the force... Ahch To is the base of operations for both the Resistance and the Jedi Order as it is merely impossible to find, as the resistance and Jedi Order make sure they don't leave a trail behind:  
Planets that sympathize the Resistance and the Jedi order are

Yavin 4, D'Quar, Kuat, Kamino, Naboo, Corellia, Endor, Kashyyyk, Ajan Kloss,

Eryen Empire:  
Courscant, Exegol, Korriban, Mustafar, Dathomir, Tatooine, Felucia, Crait, Dromund Kass.

Will the Empire crush the Resistance and the Jedi?

Or will they fall themselves!

FIND OUT IN THE ERYEN EMPIRE!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
